epiphanie
by lillysatine
Summary: Lionel offre un million de dollars à Clark pour qu’il quitte Lex.Slash LexClark


**Auteur :** Satine

**Genre :** Slash entre Clark et Lex

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé :** Cette histoire est basée sur l'un des challenges du dernier ClexFest, à savoir Lionel offre un million de dollars à Clark pour qu'il quitte Lex.

_EPIPHANIE_

Clark était en classe d'histoire et franchement, il s'ennuyait.

Il adorait cette matière mais avec leur professeur, madame Delawney, il avait envie de hurler tellement son cours était soporifique. Le sujet, la guerre de cent ans, était passionnant mais entendre quelqu'un parler d'une voix morne pendant plus d'une heure avait le désagréable effet d'assoupir le jeune garçon.

Il étouffa un bâillement et regarda discrètement sa montre. Encore une demi-heure et son calvaire serait fini. A côté de lui, Pete avait carrément abandonné l'idée de prétendre écouter et avait même réussi à corrompre Chloé puisque les deux adolescents n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des petits messages. Ceux-ci devant d'ailleurs être très drôles si Clark se basait sur leurs fous rires étouffés.

Quant au reste de la classe, cela n'était pas mieux puisque la majorité des élèves, hormis évidemment les intellectuels de service, arboraient une expression d'ennui intense et consultait régulièrement sa montre.

Clark laissa échapper un soupir et essaya vainement de s'intéresser au sujet. Mais sans résultat puisqu'il décrocha à nouveau au bout de deux minutes.

Plus que vingt minutes à tenir.

Pourquoi madame Delawney n'était-elle pas aussi passionnante que Lex ?

Si son ami avait été à la place de leur professeur, Clark savait que ces deux heures d'histoire lui auraient paru beaucoup trop courtes. En effet, Lex connaissait tellement de choses et avait cette faculté d'expliquer la matière la plus ennuyeuse au monde tout en la rendant complètement claire et palpitante. Avec son ami en face de lui, Clark ne se lassait jamais d'apprendre et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait d'ailleurs appris à aimer l'histoire.

La cloche sonna enfin, délivrant la classe de son enfer et les lycéens prenant leurs affaires, se dépêchèrent de quitter ce cours détesté.

Pete et Chloé firent un petit signe de la main à Clark et quittèrent à leur tour la classe sans attendre ce dernier. En effet, alors que ce dernier avait terminé ses cours pour la journée, les deux jeunes gens avaient encore un cours d'expression littéraire. C'était un cours optionnel et Chloé avait réussi à convaincre Pete d'y aller. Elle aurait bien voulu convaincre aussi Clark mais à son grand regret, ce dernier avait décliné, ne se sentant absolument pas l'âme d'un poète.

Le jeune alien sortit tranquillement de la salle et se dirigea vers son casier.

Il prit ses livres et quitta le lycée.

Il songea brièvement à passer au Talon pour voir Lana puis finalement, renonça.

Depuis quelques temps, sa relation avec la jeune fille était tendue et c'était sa faute.

En effet, sans doute fatiguée d'attendre que Clark se décide à lui demander de sortir avec elle, Lana avait pris les devants et avait proposer à Clark d'aller au cinéma.

Leur rendez-vous avait été une catastrophe.

Lana n'avait absolument pas aimé le film alors que Clark l'avait adoré et après, alors qu'ils terminaient la soirée au Talon, la jeune fille lui avait reproché de ne parler que de Lex et de passer tout son temps au manoir au lieu d'être avec elle. Et plus tard, quand il l'avait raccompagné chez elle, Lana l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres et était partie furieuse quand Clark était resté passif dans ses bras.

Mais qu'est-ce que Clark y pouvait si son amie était réfractaire à la poésie des films de Tim Burton et ne comprenait pas que Lex était son meilleur ami et qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui.

En tous cas, cette soirée lui avait au moins fait prendre conscience qu'il n'aimait pas Lana et que les sentiments qu'il croyait avoir pour elle n'étaient en fait que basés sur un simple fantasme nourri par des années à rêver d'elle de loin.

Oui, au moins maintenant il s avait que son cœur ne battait plus pour elle et ne l'avait sans doute jamais été.

Dans tous les cas, depuis cette sortie, les deux jeunes gens s'évitaient et, quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, se montraient polis mais l'ambiance était glaciale.

Enfin, il n'allait pas penser à elle toute sa vie. Elle n'était sans doute pas la femme qui lui convenait mais au fond de lui, il savait que son âme sœur l'attendait quelque part. Et Clark savait qu'il la trouverait un jour. Il n'avait qu'à attendre.

En attendant, il n'avait pas trop envie de rentrer tout de suite à la ferme pour faire ses corvées et ses devoirs. Non, il voulait décompresser un peu. Et Clark savait exactement où il pourrait.

Le manoir.

Oui, il allait voir Lex et peut-être que tous les deux pourraient faire un billard si ce dernier n'était pas très occupé.

Il sourit et se dirigea tranquillement vers le manoir Luthor.

Après avoir salué Enrique, le maître d'hôtel, Clark entra dans la pièce qui servait de bureau à Lex et sourit en voyant son ami sur son ordinateur.

- Hé Lex !

Ce dernier sursauta et un sourire vint éclairer son visage quand il vit qui l'avait dérangé.

- Clark ! Je suis content de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça peut aller si on oublie les deux heures d'histoires soporifiques que je viens d'avoir, répondit Clark en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges près du bureau.

Lex eut un petit rire amusé.

- Ah oui, avec la prof que tu adores. De quoi avez-vous parlé cette fois-ci ?

- Nous avons commencé la guerre de cent ans et franchement, c'était un enfer. Elle était si assommante que j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'endormir en cours. Résultat, je n'ai rien écouté et il faudra donc que je revoie cette partie du cours ce soir.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Clark sourit devant la gentillesse de son ami qui était toujours prêt à faire ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider.

- Tu es gentil Lex mais je crois que tu as du travail non ? Je ne veux pas t'embêter.

- Tu ne m'embêtes jamais Clark. Tu es mon ami.

Le ton de la voix de Lex était si sincère que Clark sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues prendre une jolie coloration rougeâtre.

Lex cacha un tendre sourire devant cette adorable vision et reposa sa question.

- Alors ?

- Je vais essayer de voir ça par moi-même ce soir mais si j'ai un problème, je demanderais ton aide, d'accord ?

- D'accord. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'une partie de billard ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas joué.

Clark eut un grand sourire et acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Prépare-toi à te faire laminer Lex, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la table de billard après s'être débarrassé de son sac et de son manteau.

- Tu rêves fermier, répondit Lex en riant.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…Répondit Clark en prenant une queue. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive, répondit Lex en se levant et en prenant lui aussi une queue.

Bientôt, les deux amis furent engagés dans leur partie tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Clark avait raconté à Lex sa désastreuse soirée avec Lana et ce dernier lui demanda si ses relations avec la jeune fille s'étaient améliorées.

Quand Clark répondit que non, Lex cacha un soupir de soulagement.

Ils en étaient à parler cinéma et du troisième film d'Harry Potter que les deux amis attendaient impatiemment vus qu'ils étaient tous les deux de grands fans quand le portable de Lex se mit à sonner.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement et sous le regard amusé de Clark, alla à son bureau.

Son regard s'assombrit quand il vit qui appelait et il ferma les yeux pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

- Lex Luthor, dit-il en décrochant.

- Lex mon fils, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Bonjour papa et oui, je vais bien, merci de poser la question.

Clark regarda alors Lex avec inquiétude en entendant qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Il savait pertinemment qu'un coup de téléphone de Lionel n'était jamais annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles et mettait toujours son ami dans un état incroyable de stress et d'énervement.

- Ne sois pas stupide Lex, je n'ai pas le temps de m'enquérir de ta santé. J'ai besoin de toi à Metropolis immédiatement.

- Non.

- Quoi, répondit Lionel d'une voix incrédule.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. J'ai des choses à faire ici et je ne veux pas aller à Metropolis maintenant. Et je ne suis pas ton chien. Au revoir papa.

Et Lex raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

- Lex, ça va, demanda alors Clark d'une voix hésitante.

- Parfaitement. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas obéir aux ordres de mon père et crois-moi, cela fait un bien fou. Je me sens complètement libéré, répondit Lex, secrètement touché que son ami s'inquiète pour lui. Et si on reprenait notre partie ? Je crois que j'étais en train de te mettre la pâtée, non ?

- Lex, cria Clark d'une voix faussement indignée. La partie n'est pas finie !

Pour toute réponse, Lex lança à Clark un de ces fameux sourires énigmatiques et la partie reprit comme si l'appel de Lionel n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Quant à ce dernier, il était furieux.

Comment son fils osait-il lui parler comme ça ?

Avant, Lex lui aurait tenu tête mais aurait cédé comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais depuis qu'il était à Smallville, son comportement avait changé et Lionel n'avait plus aucune autorité sur lui. Et dire que cela l'énervait était un doux euphémisme.

Mais il allait vite régler le problème. Après tout, la cause du nouveau comportement de Lex était plus que facile à deviner et il avait bien l'intention de régler rapidement toute cette affaire et de reprendre le contrôle sur son fils.

Après tout, à chaque problème sa solution n'est-ce pas ?

Lionel eut un sourire cruel et commença à préparer son attaque contre celui qui avait osé lui prendre son fils.

Le lendemain, quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours pour la journée, Clark eut l'immense surprise de voir une limousine attendre devant l'entrée du lycée de Smallville.

Se disant que cela ne pouvait pas être Lex puisque son ami adorait les voitures de sport mais ayant comme même l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette voiture, le jeune garçon s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et sursauta quand la vitre se baissa brusquement, laissant apparaître le visage de Lionel Luthor .

- Monsieur Kent, veuillez monter j'ai à vous parler.

Ce dernier regarda le père de Lex d'un air méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Clark savait qu'avec ces pouvoirs il n'avait rien à craindre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des frissons glacés lorsqu'il était en présence de Lionel.

- Franchement monsieur Kent, si j'avais voulu vous faire quelque chose, je ne vous aurais pas attendu à l'entrée de votre lycée, à la vue de tous vos camarades, répondit monsieur Luthor père d'une voix exaspérée.

Clark rougit légèrement et son malaise s'accentua quand il vit que la plupart des élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour le regarder.

- Très bien je monte, grinça t-il en montant, mais cela a intérêt à être rapide car je dois rentrer chez moi. J'ai des choses à faire.

- Ce sera rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et la voiture démarra.

Le silence régna avant que Clark ne le rompe.

- Je suis là alors je vous écoute. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

Lionel sortit alors un morceau de papier de sa poche et le tendit sans un mot à Clark qui le prit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un chèque de un million de dollars, je ne comprends pas.

- C'est très simple. Ce chèque est à vous si vous renoncez à Lex.

- Quoi, si je renonce à Lex ?

- Oui, vous m'avez très bien compris. Je veux que vous le quittiez, que votre petite aventure amoureuse se termine.

Clark regarda Lionel d'un air incrédule avant d'éclater de rire.

- Excusez-moi monsieur Luthor mais vous vous trompez. Je ne sors pas avec Lex. Nous sommes juste amis c'est tout !

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile monsieur Kent ?

La voix de Lionel était glaciale et le rire de Clark s'éteignit d'un coup.

- Non je…

- Je ne suis pas aveugle monsieur Kent. J'ai parfaitement vu la façon dont mon fils vous regarde, avec cette expression de tendresse dans les yeux. Et tout ce qu'il fait pour vous ou vos parents. Ou encore, le fait qu'il n'a jamais de temps pour moi alors qu'il en a toujours pour vous. Et que dire encore ? Ah oui, le fait qu'il vous touche souvent alors qu'il refuse en règle générale le moindre contact physique. Et enfin, je sais de source sûre qu'il vous a donné une boîte appartement à sa mère alors que tout ce qui appartenait à Lilian est très précieux pour mon fils. Si tout ceci n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Pour en revenir donc à notre sujet, ce chèque est à vous si vous renoncez à Lex. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon fils libre de toutes ces stupides émotions amoureuses qui le rendent faible. Je pensais qu'elles disparaîtraient d'elles-mêmes mais apparemment je me suis trompé.

- Vous voulez plutôt reprendre le contrôle sur lui, répondit amèrement Clark.

- Là n'est pas la question jeune homme. Je veux que vous le quittiez. Oh je vois un million n'est pas suffisant et si je vous offrais deux millions ?

- Monsieur Luthor, je vous répète que vous vous trompez et qu'il n'y a rien entre Lex et moi.

- Je connais mon fils et je connais ses sentiments. Je sais ce qu'il éprouve pour vous.

- Mais moi, je ne l'aime pas.

Le regard de Lionel se fit perçant.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

Sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, Clark se troubla et se mit alors à réfléchir à ses sentiments pour son ami.

Lex était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, celle qui comptait le plus et, même s'il devait encore lui avouer la vérité sur ses origines, celle en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Il aimait passer du temps avec Lex, l'écouter parler de ses rêves, de sa mère et ces confidences intimes lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

Il adorait voir un sourire sur le visage de son ami car il savait que celui-ci était sincère et rien que pour lui.

Il aimait lui parler de ses problèmes car il savait que son ami l'écouterait toujours sans le juger et lui donnerait un avis sincère.

Il était fier de la volonté de son ami de n'être pas comme son père et de faire le bien autour de lui en dépit de la pression paternelle.

Il aimait les petites attentions que Lex avait à son égard car il se sentait alors spécial pour lui.

Oui, il aimait plein de choses sur son ami mais était-ce de l'amour ?

Avait-il été heureux pour son ami quand il l'avait vu avec ses petites amies ?

Honnêtement, non.

Il les avait détestées car il avait eu l'impression qu'elles l'utilisaient alors que ami méritait quelqu'un qui l'aime pour lui, pour Lex et pas pour son côté Luthor.

De plus, il s'était senti si vide, comme si on avait retiré tout souffle de vie à son corps.

Et que dire de cette sensation dans sa poitrine, comme si une cage la lui bloquait, l'empêchant de respirer normalement ou encore de la terrible agonie que son âme avait ressentie.

Clark n'avait jamais ressenti aucune de ces émotions pour Lana alors qu'il avait cru l'aimer pendant des années.

Mais alors, cela voulait-il dire qu'il aimait Lex ?

J'aime Lex, pensa t'il étonné.

Etrangement, dire ces mots ne le choqua pas. Bien au contraire, une vague d'excitation lui parcourut le corps et un énorme sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

Lionel avait observé les diverses émotions de Clark flotter sur son visage, étonnement, réflexion, incrédulité, acceptation et un profond sourire de tendresse avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix impatiente.

- Alors monsieur Kent. Vous acceptez mon offre ?

Ce dernier regarda Lionel comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là.

- Arrêtez la voiture, je dois descendre.

- Quoi ?

- Monsieur Luthor, je dois descendre.

Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, Clark cria au chauffeur.

- Oh, arrêtez la voiture !

Surpris, le chauffeur arrêta la voiture et Clark en profita pour descendre. Mais avant, il se tourna vers Lionel.

- Merci pour votre offre généreuse mais je refuse. Oh et pendant que j'y suis, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Et laissant un Lionel complètement confus, il descendit de voiture et attendit que la voiture de Lionel se soit éloignée.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, il utilisa sa super vitesse, direction la maison de Lex.

Une fois arrivé en vue du manoir, il commença à réfléchir sur la manière de confronter son ami sur ses sentiments puis se disant que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, il sonna.

Enrique ouvrit la porte quelques instants plus tard et fit entrer Clark qui se dirigea tout naturellement vers le bureau où son ami devait être en train de travailler.

Lex était un alcoolique du travail mais Clark se promit de tout faire pour que quand ils seraient un couple, le jeune Luthor passe moins de temps à travailler. Déjà, sa santé s'en améliorerait et puis Clark l'aurait ainsi plus longtemps pour lui tout seul.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'il entra dans le bureau.

Effectivement, Lex était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur.

- Salut Lex.

Ce dernier leva la tête et lança à Clark son fameux sourire qui faisait battre le cœur de ce dernier à mille kilomètres à l'heure.

- Clark, je suis content de te voir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Non pas que je suis mécontent de te voir mais si je me rappelle bien, hier quand on s'est quitté, tu m'as dit que tu avais des corvées à faire et que tu ne pourrais pas passer.

Clark cacha une grimace en pensant que son père allait l'attendre puis chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit.

Jonathan croirait certainement qu'il était allé avec ses amis au Talon. Dire à Lex ses sentiments étaient le plus important.

Mais avant, il devait être sûr de ce que Lionel avait dit.

- En fait, répondit Clark en s'approchant du bureau et en s'asseyant, je suis venu savoir si c'est vrai.

Lex leva un sourcil.

- Savoir si quoi est vrai ?

- Si c'est vrai que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

Le sourire de Lex se figea et toute couleur disparut de son visage. Il baissa les yeux et sembla paniquer quelques minutes si Clark pouvait en juger par le rythme rapide de sa poitrine qui se soulevait.

Puis finalement, il releva les yeux mais son expression était gardée.

- Oui Clark, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu le sais.

Clark gronda.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Lex se leva alors et alla à la fenêtre où il fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Clark lâcha un soupir. Ce que son ami pouvait être obstiné.

Il se leva à son tour et allant se placer derrière Lex, il le força doucement à se retourner.

Lex permit le geste mais garda les yeux baissés.

Clark posa alors sa main sur la joue de son ami et la caressa doucement. La seule émotion que Lex laissa échapper fut un léger tressaillement.

Le jeune extraterrestre fit alors descendre sa main sur le menton de son ami et força ainsi ce dernier à relever la tête.

Les yeux verts de Clark rencontrèrent alors ceux gris de Lex et Clark put y lire une panique sans nom.

- Lex, je veux savoir si tu as des sentiments pour moi et je précise autres que de l'amitié ou fraternels.

La bouche de Lex s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Puis finalement, il murmura doucement.

- Ne me force pas à te dire mes sentiments Clark car ça va tout gâcher. Je vais te perdre et je n'y survivrais pas…

- Qui te dit que tu vas me perdre, répondit gentiment Clark.

Lex le regarda étonné avant qu'une petite lueur d'espoir ne jaillisse dans ses yeux.

- Je…Je t'aime Clark. En fait, je suis fou amoureux de toi, dit alors Lex d'une voix tremblante.

Clark sourit de son célèbre sourire à faire fondre la glace et prenant les lèvres de son ami dans un tendre baiser, il murmura :

- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si dur. Et je t'aime aussi…

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement enlacés sur le lit de Lex, ce dernier dans les bras de Clark avec la tête sur le cœur de ce dernier, l'héritier Luthor demanda :

- Clark, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait comprendre que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ? Non pas que je me plaigne mais je suis curieux.

- Crois-le ou pas mais c'est ton père.

Lex se redressa en sursaut.

- Quoi, cria t'il.

- Chut, calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer, dit Clark en forçant Lex à retourner dans ses bras. Il m'a offert un million de dollars pour que je te quitte afin de reprendre le contrôle sur toi. Il croyait que nous étions ensemble et que c'était à cause de cette relation amoureuse que tu continuais sans arrêt à le défier et à lui désobéir. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que nous n'étions qu'amis. Il m'a expliqué que tu m'aimais et que je devais arrêter de le prendre pour un imbécile. J'ai alors commencé à réfléchir sur mes sentiments pour toi et c'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais franchi la ligne entre l'amitié et l'amour et que c'est pour cela que cela n'avait pas marché avec Lana. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses sentiments puisque sans la savoir, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

- Alors je dois remercier mon père pour ce bonheur. Etonnant, murmura Lex.

- Tu le remercieras plus tard, répondit Clark d'une voix rauque. Nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à faire…

- Comme quoi, taquina Lex.

- Comme ça.

Et Clark se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Lionel était retourné à Metropolis et réfléchissait sur un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de la vie de son fils quand son téléphone sonna.

Il regarda qui appelait et un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres en voyant que c'était Lex.

Finalement, peut-être que ce dernier avait compris où était sa vraie place et était prêt à ramper pour qu'il accepte de le reprendre.

Il décrocha.

- Lionel Luthor.

- Papa, je t'appelle pour te remercier.

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- C'est grâce à toi que Clark a compris ses sentiments pour toi car vois-tu, quand il te disait que nous n'étions pas ensemble, il ne mentait pas. Et c'est parce que tu as cru que lui et moi étions amants qu'il s'est mis à réfléchir et a compris qu'il m'aimait aussi. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Oh, avant que je raccroche, la voix de Lex se fit menaçante, si jamais tu t'approches un peu trop de lui ou de ses parents ou si j'apprends que tu cherches à nous séparer, tu le regretteras amèrement. Penses-y papa.

Et il raccrocha.

Lionel regarda son téléphone quelques instants avant de le laisser tomber.

Puis il fit quelque chose qu'il nierait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il hurla.


End file.
